Meet the New Me
by DeathSighter
Summary: This is the story of Squid when he goes and lives with his uncle. After Camp Green Lake. Please R&R Chapter 5 is up! Sorry for the wait!
1. Meet AJ

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Holes, sadly. > ; I'm just a sad, pathetic girl who wishes she were as great an author as Louis Sachar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I am AJ. My birth certificate says my name is Alan James Morgan and some of my friends from back in Camp Green Lake call me Squid, but to myself, I am AJ. I live in Ohio. I moved away from Texas to Missouri, but my uncle, whom I live with, got transferred to Ohio. I miss my friends back in Texas, but I made some good ones up here, not the best, but good enough.**_

_**It's a Monday, which always sucks. Whoever made Mondays deserves to burn, but then again if you think about it, no matter what the day is called, it'd still suck 'cause it means a new school week. Oh well.**_

_**When I woke up this dull, gray, and rainy Monday, I took a shower, then threw on some dark blue jeans and a black tshirt. Running a hand through my light brown hair messily, I headed down to the kitchen, where Uncle Seth sat reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. So old fashioned!**_

_**I grabbed out some Trix! and milk, making my very, very appetizing breakfast. As I ate, Seth gave me a small lecture about behaving well and junk at school today. He gives me this lecture everyday, like I haven't memorized it yet.**_

_**Once he was finished, I grabbed my school stuff, after tying my shoes again, they always get undone, and walked the four blocks to Juviet's School of Academics and Arts, which is, well, my school. Since I was in Camp Green Lake for two years, I missed two years of school, and am very behind. I'm 16 and in the 9th grade. I'm basically only a year behind, but that's only 'cause I was enrolled at school early. I'm supposed to be a junior instead of a freshman.**_

_**Seth doesn't trust me enough yet to let me get my license, he's afraid I'll start breaking into houses again. I won't, but he says he's giving me so many restrictions because he doesn't want me going back to that God-awful place. And to think I was the one who slept, ate, and breathed there. He doesn't know a thing about how Camp Green Lake actually was like.**_

_**See, I've evolved. I'm a better person, but it wasn't the "character building" bullshit that Pendanski fed us. It was the friendships I made and kept there. I guess there is one good reason for juvenile correctional facilities. It's that you make life-long friends there because they will always watch your back. You don't get friends like that outside of 'em unless you grew up together or something.**_

_**Well anyways I got to my school. I headed to my locker to put in the combination that is supposed to unlock the damned locker, but it only works half the time. Crappy schools! Well as soon as I entered the last number and pulled, the locker came open. It must be my lucky day! Joy, oh joy!**_

_**A girl who was just under a head taller than I was came up to me. "Heya! You've got some Trix in your hair." Count on Mariah to point out anything wrong. I mumbled a thanks and pulled it out, tossing it to the floor.**_

_**"You're cheerful." There I go! I swear that girl starts to rub off on you after two hours of knowing her. I've known her for a couple of monthes now and now I'm starting to point out the obvious.**_

_**"And you're cynical." She stuck her tongue out at me which I grabbed, making her let out an "ah!" **_

_**"Don't stick that out at me again. I'd like to keep my innocence." I'm such a liar! I lost my innocence at the age of 3, after my bio-dad James left. Yeah, I got named after the loser. I let go of Mariah's tongue.**_

_**"Hah! If you're innocent, then I'm a lesbian!"**_

_**"So you finally came out of the closet?" I couldn't hold back a laugh. **_

_**Mariah turned red and started mumbling about how she wasn't a lesbian. I thought it was funny, so I kept laughing. Hey! Maybe shes is a lesbian! Why else would she turn red?**_

_**I got out what I needed and put in what I didn't before slamming the locker door shut. I keep my locker neat and clean. I know it doesn't seem like Alan, the theif, or Squid, the tough guy, would be a neat freak, but the new me, AJ, is one. I like to be organized. I'm serious about trying to be a marine biologist, and for that I need good grades, and for that I need to be organized, well at least with my school work.**_

_**Since Mariah and I both have the same homeroom we walked together. Generally I loop an arm around her petite shoulders, and I did so today. Mariah says it makes the other kids think we're going together, but we aren't. She also says that I scare away all the guys away from her. Maybe I do, but not on purpose, she's just my best friend up here, and I will defend and protect her at anytime. **_

_**I guess Squid is still in me, but so is Alan. Alan was me before I had friends, when my mother beat me and drank too much, and when I was always scared that I wouldn't make it to see another day. That was after Bio-dad James left. Squid was me at Camp Green Lake, when I had to get up at four in the morning to dig everyday and when I had nightmares in the middle of the night of my mom's drunken rages that left me bleeding for hours and bruised for weeks. Sometimes I'd cry, but only a few times was I ever caught, mostly by Caveman who was a light sleeper. AJ, who I am now, is the me who is the result of my previous years. It' s the result of everything I've seen and done. The one with friends and knowledge of real life. The one who knows when to be scared, when to stick up for myself, and when to let things slide, though I still lose my temper (As you can tell Squid shows more than Alan does).**_

_**We sat in homeroom for about fifteen minutes. Homeroom is boring. All it's good for is to do the homework you didn't do the previous night. **_

_**Well after homeroom, we split up to go to our seperate classes, me to Algebra I and her to World History. She went down Hall-B and I crossed the main hall before going down Hall-A. **_

_**I particulary dislike anything associated with math, but I'm pretty good at it. I'm not sure how I ended up being good in math, I don't use it anymore than necessary.**_

_**When I got to Mr. Nate's classroom, I sat at my desk that's situated in the middle of the room, after putting down my books and things. I sat to wait for the screech that was the bell that also indicated that Nate was soon to come.**_

_**Mr. Nate was young, about twenty-five, but his leather-like face was creased, like he'd seen more in his twenty-five years of life than most see in their entire lives. I don't know all too much about the Algebra teacher. His face is tanned and lined and his gray eyes always had a weariness in them that was permanent, not even his laughter took away the tired look. He was a strict teacher, but the class was alright, if you were into math. I almost fall asleep about three out of the five school days listening to his gravely voice lecture us.**_

_**The only reason why I don't fall asleep is because of my friend, Mike, who sits beside me. Everytime I'd start to doze off, he'd poke me with his pen right below my ribs. The kid pokes hard, so I jerk awake quickly, earning a disapproving glare from Mr. Nate.**_

_**Mike came into the classroom right before the bell rang, his breathing slightly heavy and his face had a light tinge of red so I suspected that he'd ran to room 105 from room 111 where his girlfriend, Isabel, was during first period. After he sat down, he leaned into the aisle to say, "hey Man, how's it goin'?"**_

_**I looked up at him tiredly. "Alright. Looks like you've had some fun this morning." I rested my head on the palm of my hand, propping my elbow up on the desk.**_

_**"Yeah, yeah. Ran from Isabel to here." He ran his hand over his face wearily.**_

_**"You're whipped, Man." I laughed at the expression on his face.**_

_**"I am NOT whipped, AJ," Mike told me hotly.**_

_**"Whatever, Dude."**_

_**The screech sounded and the tired Mr. Nate came into the room. On my first day here, the bell almost caused me to go deaf. I swear, my ears were ringing for a week!**_

_**We started on today's lesson, which was some quadratic-thing or something like that. It was dull. Who'd use that for everyday life? I know I'd need some math, but not this junk. I mean, who uses the A-squared plus A plus X stuff? Other than a mathematician that is.**_

_**Well, pretty much the entire class was relieved when the screech sounded again about forty-some minutes later, signalling the end of that class. **_

_**Mike and I walked down Hall-A to class 109, meeting Isabel at the door. I don't really like Isabel. She's snippety and has to have everything her way. I don't see why Mike is with the blonde, I mean he could do way better. She's beautiful and all with the clearest green eyes I've ever seen. Her full, pink lips could form one of the cutest pouts that helps her always get her way. Though she is the image of innocence, she is cruel at heart, but Mike doesn't see the cruel side of his sweet and innocent girlfriend like Mariah and I do.**_

_**We met up with Mariah in the classroom, the petite girl was already in her desk. I sit on her right and Mike sits on her left. Isabel sits on the other side of me sadly. I wish I could switch seats with Mike, so we all could be happy, but they were assigned seats. **_

_**Isabel has this ability to make anyone, besides Mariah (I don't know how she can keep so relaxed), nervous and uncomfortable, especially when her boyfriend, the unsuspecting Mike, was near. He'd believe her before anyone, even though she's cheated on him lots of times. Everyone knows about it and tells him, trying to warn him before he gets his heart broke, but he won't believe it until he sees it, and she's too crafty to be caught by him. Now do you see why I dislike her so much?**_

_**Well anyways she tends to lean over me to pass something to Mariah to give to Mike. I hate this. She could pass it to me, then have me pass it to Mariah and so forth, but no, she has to make things difficult and uncomfortable for all those around her.**_

_**I was relieved at the end of the day when the final bell rang. I closed my eyes and silently thanked whatever higher power there was out there for making the day go by so fast. I walked briskly to my locker, having to keep trying the lock about five times to get it to open up. I put in my stuff that I didn't need for my homework and got out what I did need. I grabbed out my tan baseball hat, putting it on before shutting the door gently. I'm gonna try to be nicer to this locker door. Maybe the reason why it doesn't work is because I slam it all the time. Hey wierder things have happened!**_

_**I walked home, making a beat out loud and making up lyrics in my head to go along with the beat. Some people that I pass look at me funny, like I'm doing something that's, like, wrong or something. I just walk on by. If it would've been about 5 monthes or so ago, I would've picked a fight, but see how much more laid-back I am?**_

_**When I get home, I notice that there is something different about the rich, brick house. Right next to the brand new car that Seth just bought was an old clunker. A car that I haven't seen for about three years now. My jaw dropped and I considered just not going home this night, but instead I slowly made my way up to the door to go into the house...**_

* * *

****

Thanks for viewing, please review! Love ya'll DeathSighter


	2. The Confrontation and Tears

**Chapter Two The Confrontation and Tears**

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows, I don't own Holes. **

**A/N: Thank you all! -bows- Much love to you all! Prepare for a lil' more drama in this chappy. I'd like to specifically thank you reviewers personally. And I'd like you to know, you'll find out your answers in this chapter. **

**Riley- I'll answer that in this chappy.**

**ilovecyberchase- You'll see who the rust-bucket belongs to.**

**SBALL- Thank you, and soon you will see. It's going to you. -winks-**

**CuteDreaming- Awww, come on, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy waiting about a month to get the answer to that cliffhanger?**

**Shygurl13- Glad you weren't too lazy to review! -wink- Thank you**

**IcicleMeltdown99- You'll see.**

**Squid Freak- See I didn't bold the actual story! And hopefully my grammar is better this chapter! Thank you.**

**On with the story. Read and Review, Please?**

**

* * *

**

I put my hand on the brass handle. I notice that it's shaking. I take a deep breath before slowly turning the handle and stepping onto the rug that Seth had placed right inside the door.

I quickly wiped my feet on the crimson rug and started across the hard wood floor to the stairs. My heart was racing, dreading to come face to face with the owner of that old rusted car.

I started up the stairs, but I didn't get to the sixth step when Seth's voice called out, "AJ, come here! You have a visitor!" I could practically hear the disgust that he was desperately trying to hide.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I drew a long and shaky breath before turning and heading down to the kitchen that Seth prizes so much and from where his voice was radiating from.

Before entering the threshold of the kitchen, I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, preparing myself to confront my past that I wanted to hide. When I felt my tense body and racing mind relax, I opened my eyes and walked into the room, fighting the urge to put up Squid's tough barriers.

My world seemed to come to a drastic halt as I took those few steps into the dark green and silver kitchen. A soothing wave rushed over me a bit at seeing it, the kitchen always made me feel peaceful, my favorite room besides mine. I don't know what it was about the light oak table that we have under the huge window, the white and green plaid that decorated everywhere, or even the soft hum of the metallic machines, it's just that this place has a calming effect on me. I'd always do my studying and stuff in here, but now I'd have to do one of the hardest things in my life in this sanctuary.

There sitting in my chair, an upholstered, oak chair, was her, whom looked to be in her forties when she was really only thirty-two. There were dark bags under her eyes that made her have an older, worn out look to her. Gray strands danced in her hair, giving her more age than what she really had. She forced a smile on her thin grayish-pink lips when her tired green eyes caught me approaching her. I remember, I used to be mesmerized by those green eyes. I used to always want her eyes for their beautiful ocean color, but now I may still love the color they used to be, but I never want to look like I'm her son. In fact, now I love my brown eyes, they kind of represent that I'm different than her, that I will never be her and I'm so glad at that.

Her harsh voice asked me, "Why do you call yourself AJ now? I named you Alan, not AJ." All my hatred for this woman rushed through my blood and I clenched my fists to the point where my nails dug into my skin, but along with the rage and the bad memories, the good ones flooded through my mind as well.

"I'd rather have nothing to do with that name ever again," I caught myself saying in an icy voice that I used to always use when I lived with her. She had the look of someone who'd just been slapped, but right then I didn't care. I had just gotten my life back together; my grades were good, I had friends, I was planning my future, and then she came and screwed up everything, like usual.

Poor Uncle Seth looked confused, yet he disliked her just as much as I did, and if she didn't have the rights to see me then I knew he would've kicked her out of his house. His sapphire eyes glared at her and looked at me with a little sympathy in his gaze, one that tried to tell me that he knew how I was feeling, but he didn't, I know he didn't. He never dealt with her, Jane Morgan, as a mother. You could see the tension on his shaved head clear as day though, but no one would tell him that.

"Oh, you're too good to associate with the mother that birthed you, raised you, loved you? How dare you do this to me! I named you Alan and you will be called by Alan. I know who put you up to this, Alan. Seth, I don't want you corrupting my boy, do you hear me? My sister may have been dumb enough to marry you, but I don't have to treat you like family."

"Wait one minute there, Jane."

"Mom, you may be pissed off at me, but don't you dare lash out at Seth! He's been here for me no matter what. He treats me more like his son than you ever did!"

"Damn it, Alan, pack your things and get in the car! You're coming home with me. See, Seth, see what you've done? You've turned him against his own mother!" Her green eyes flared with fury, just like when she used to hit me, except without the glossy glaze, which is somewhat a bit scarier. I hoped that Seth wouldn't make me leave with her. I never wanted to stay with her again, never.

"Get out of my house, Jane." Seth's voice was calm, as always, and even toned. You could see the rage in his emotional eyes, but his tone hid all that was evident in them. Seth's voice seemed to rattle Mom's nerves, she just stopped talking and walked out, rasping out, "fine."

"Thank you," was all I could manage to whisper out to Seth as we heard the rumble of the rust-bucket that badly needed a new muffler as it sped away. I gripped my bookbag on my shoulder and hurried to my room, trying to shut away all my troubles.

I didn't do any of my homework that night, my mind was still reeling with the confrontation with my mother and all the lies that she tried to feed me. Loved me? As if. I knew better than that. She never loved me, I ruined her life. I was useless. She didn't want me. I don't know who she was trying to fool because she'd told me all that herself in her drunken state and we all know that drunk people tell the truth.

As I laid down in my bed that hadn't been made that morning, I listened to the radio at all these sad songs about abuse, neglect, and suicide, and I realized how close I'd been to commiting that crime against myself back in Camp Green Lake. I couldn't believe that that woman almost drove me to the point of commiting the worst crime that you could commit against yourself. Damn. I hate her with such a passion, but I can't do anything to her because she is my mother and I still love her no matter how she wronged me in the past, present, or future. Even though I sometimes wish I could wipe her away from my existance and just be Seth's son, I know I wouldn't be the me that I am today.

Mom's not the only one who's aged faster than they should've. I've done and experienced too many things that a sixteen year old should. I should still have that rebellious innocence that most teenagers have, but I was robbed of that. I became a man when I was still a child. When I had to do what I had to do to survive.

I fell into a restless sleep that night. I dreamed of her hitting me, but I didn't cry from that. I was a tough boy, I wouldn't admit defeat by crying about her hitting me and cutting me. No, I cried in the middle of the night from the dream of her when she was smiling, that beautiful twinkle in her ocean green eyes that disappeared after bio-dad James left. I dreamed of us together. Just her and me. Sitting by the tree on Christmas, waiting for him to come back, not knowing that he would never show up with the chocolate ice-cream that he'd promised for me.

Her dazzling smile was what brought me to tears. That's what woke me up to where I actually fell asleep in Mr. Nate's class no matter how much Mike poked me in the ribs. That smile and those eyes, the happiness in them, was what left me exhausted because in truth that is what breaks my heart. All the happiness gone from them, her spirit broken. That's what makes me cry.

* * *

**Please review now?**


	3. Of Early Mornings

**_Disclaimer: Well nope, I don't own Holes. Again, I'm just a pathetic wanna-be writer. So hah! _**

**_A/N: Thank you all! You love me! Well not really, but oh well. Read and Review pwease?_**

**_Riley- Hey! You would really wish that creulty on poor lil' him? Oh well, I might just do that. You haven't seen the last of his mother! Dun Dunn DUNNN!_**

**_Stefani-Heya chicka babe! Remember next time you get on please sign out of my sn! but thanks anyways! Love ya lots! muah_**

**_Well on with the third chapter "Of Early Mornings"..._**

_**

* * *

** _

A week or two after my mom left, I woke up from my slumber on a crisp, fresh Saturday morning. I didn't really want to wake up, so I just stayed under the dark blue blanket with my eyes tightly shut, but once I'm up, I'm up for the day. I don't know why, but I am.

_I still hadn't told anyone about my mother coming to visit me. I think they all think that Seth is my dad or something, and maybe they should stay thinking that way though Mariah suspects something is wrong because I've been quieter than usual. I guess it's because I haven't really picked on her._

_I rolled over again, trying to get comfortable, but I rolled right off the bed, making a loud thump. A groan of protest escaped my lips as I attempted to snuggle into my pillow, but instead I hit my head on the leg of the side table. I don't know what I was thinking. It must have been my sleep-addled brain because I really had thought I was still in my bed._

_By then I'd figured out that today was just not my day._

_Anyways, after that incident, I decided bed wasn't safe enough for me today, so I just decided to grab some clothes and take a hot shower. Yes, hot shower, I never tire of hot water after Camp Green Lake. Well that didn't turn out to be a safe decision either. I jammed three of my fingers as I was pulling out clean clothes to wear, that hurt too. Then in the shower, I slipped and fell, that hadn't happened again after the first week out of Camp Green Lake. Hey! No laughing, I was used to dirt as the flooring in the shower at that camp!_

_Then I managed to somehow get down the stairs without falling, don't know how. I slowly made my way to the kitchen without much except a stubbed toe. What a relief that was! I guess I shouldn't have decided to cook a hot breakfast for myself and Seth because I burnt myself three times._

_When that torture was over, I took off out of the door and down the street to Mariah's house. I promised I'd go over there, and, plus, she could always use a wake-up call, right? Instead of going in the traditional way by knocking on her door and waking up her little sister, that little girl is a lighter sleeper than Caveman, I went straight to her window, sliding it up and crawling through._

_Her room was decorated with lots of green and blue, with hints of plaid here and there everywhere. Lots of pillows decorated her big bed and amid them was her head that you could barely see. Her small body was hidden under the big, over-stuffed comforter and behind all those pillows. I crept over the dark purple carpet and sat on the edge of her bed, getting comfortable. I leaned over her face, feeling her breath lightly tickle my nose, and yelled, "BOO"! She jerked up at it and hit my head with hers. _

_I rubbed my face, groaning softly. "Ow!"_

_"Well, it serves you right!" she said, sticking her tongue out at me. I don't know how, but she never seems to get hurt when we collide and stuff. I wish I knew her secret._

_"Good mornin', Mariah," I whispered softly. A sweet smile crossed over her lips and her blue-gray eyes danced with joy. Her dark hair was mussed up, her longish braid starting to come undone. I smiled at her fragile form as she got up, her long t-shirt going down to her slender knees._

_"Turn around while I get dressed, AJ," her gentle voice held a velvet command to it that I couldn't help but obey, so I did as she said. A few rustles sounded as I closed my eyes tight, letting her get dressed in peace._

_By the time she told me I could turn around again, she was sitting on her bed with her braid over her shoulder as her nimble fingers slowly let it out. I sat down on the foot of the bed, watching her as she started brushing it out._

_"So, what have you got planned for today?" I asked her. She was humming softly. I couldn't tell what it was exactly, but I know it was a song that I had heard._

_"Watchin' Monica. That's about it." Her tone held a bored air about it as she re-braided her hair slowly and deliberately, not missing a single strand. I'm always amazed at how effecient she was, no matter the job you gave her, she gave it her all and got it done as close to perfect as she could get it. She held reliability around her like a cloak._

_"Well, how about I take her, and you, off to the park for the day?" I suggested. Monica wasn't too bad, annoying at the best of times and always playing Twenty Questions, but she didn't understand the concept of there only being twenty to that game. Oh well._

_A slow, but vivid, smile crept over her features. I smiled and hugged her, murmuring, "I'll take that as a yes." She nodded and got up, pulling me with her, before making up her bed. Seth always wanted me to follow her example of her being so neat and organized, and of course, her straight-A's. _

_We left her room and went just down the hall to wake up the smaller and lighter version of Mariah, Monica. Monica's room was full of pastel pink, purple, and yellow. In a way, it kind of creeped me out by all the femininity of it all, but I couldn't show that. The faint ticking of the clock was definate as we creaked across the pink carpet. I don't know why, but Monica's floors always creak and yet Mariah's never do, which I'm glad for or I'd never be able to sneak in._

_Well, by the time we crossed the room, Monica had already awoken. She is way too light of a sleeper. She bounced up out of bed, her blonde hair going every which way. I smiled at her energy. Did I mention her hyperness? She can bounce even when she's asleep, I swear._

_Mariah got her little sister dressed and ready to go as I fixed them each a bowl of cereal. Don't you love my cooking skills? After they ate, we took off out of the house, only pausing while Mariah locked up the house._

_The two sisters only live about a block to the park, so the walk wasn't long. I had Monica up on my shoulders, her small fingers playing through my hair as she giggled. Mariah smiled at the scene as we went into the park, lazily walking up and down the foot paths. _

_"What makes the sky blue? Why do birdies chirp? What holds the sky up? Will it ever fall down? If so, when? Why aren't you answering me?" Monica bounced on my shoulders, her words bubbling out of the pouty, pink lips that matched her sister's almost identically._

_"Monica, stop bouncing. You're hurting AJ. Blue is one of the shortest color wave lengths, so that is why the sky appears blue. Birds chirp to communicate to other birds. Atlas holds up the sky, it's his duty. Only if he messes up will it fall. I just answered you," Mariah said in her quiet voice with all the patience in the world._

_"Ooh. How do you know all that, Mariah?" was the next question._

_"So I can answer your questions." We all laughed at that one. A few people passed us, but not too many as it was early still and it was a Saturday. Nobody wants to get up early on a Saturday, unless they watch the weekend cartoons._

_"I wanna go see the fishies!" The little blonde whined. I grinned and started running for the pond, Mariah following. Monica's giggles bubbled in my ears as we neared the pond._

_When we got there, we all noticed there were others there. Someone we probably shouldn't have stumbled upon. Monica pointed at the older girl that was seated upon the bench with the stranger. Mariah caught up to us and followed her sister's arm to gaze at the sight before us._

_"Awww! Isn't that your friend Isabel?" There was a hint of conviction in the little girl's voice.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Love, DeathSighter**_


	4. Me, a TattleTale? Yeah Right

**Chapter Forur: Me, a Tattle-Tale? Yeah Right.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry for the delay. DeathSighter

* * *

**

**"Awww! Isn't that your friend Isabel?" There was a hint of conviction in the little girl's voice.**

**The young woman of whom Monica was speaking of turned around to look at us, her brilliant green eyes widening in a mixture of shock and fear. A nervous laugh sounded from her lips.**

**The guy she was with reminded me a lot of X-Ray, except without the coolness of my friend, He wasn't really tall or muscled, more lean and slim with thick glasses bridged on his nose, almost carelessly. I know him from school, he was in one of my classes, but I'm not sure which one. His dark brown eyes were wide with fear as well, but I think that was because he feared Mike, most people did, and here he was, fooling around with Mike's girlfriend. I mean, how dumb can you get? I'm not even that stupid.**

**We crossed the distance between our groups, Monica still bouncing around on my shoulders. I wish the girl could settle just a little bit, but I don't think that will happen anytime soon. In truth, she reminds me of Twitch. the way she bounces is like the way he twitches.**

**"Now, AJ, Monica, we don't hace to tell Mike about this, do we?" She tried using an innocent tone. Keyword: tried. I think she has a little too much vixen in her blood to be innocent anymore.**

**"Isabel, you know we have to. We're his friends, it's our job to tell him when his girlfriend is being a tramp." Mariah had a calm tone in her voice and was talking slowly, almost as if she were trying to convince my mother to quit drinking. I don't think she would ever get Isabel to stop cheating or my mother to stop drinking, but I don't know, Mariah has this thing about her that you don't want to ever let her down , kind of like how you never wanted X-Ray to loose his cool. Or maybe that's just me.**

**"But, you know what? Mike won't believe you!" She narrowed her eyes at us. Like that would scare us.**

**"Probably not, but we're going to tell him anyway because we're nice like that," I told her. It sounded pathetic, I know, but it wiped the smirk off her face. I would have so paid to see it, that's how good it felt that I stripped her of her throne of authority for at least a few minutes, but it didn't last for long.**

**"You're no better that a little tattle-tale, AJ. I thought you were better than that, and I was actually attracted to you, but that is so over."**

**What the? She was, attracted...to me? My eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped, Monica's yanking of my hair is what brought me back to the situation at hand.**

**The guy that had been groping the stunning vixen was slowly sneaking away. Mariah hurried over to him and grabbed his arm.**

**"This isn't my problem. Hey, Girl get off me!" His protests were useless, I could've told him that.**

**"You should've thought about the consequences of your actions for touching the girlfriend of our friend." Her silky, honey-like voice never raised a bit, its calmness shook the guy, and I don't blame him.**

**He was shaking as Mariah dragged him back to our little group. Monica kept plling at my hair nervously and it was starting to get on my nerves, but I was trying to keep my cool and not yell at one of my new best friend's little sister.**

**"Monica, will you please stop!" Oops. I didn't do too well at keeping my temper under control. Oh well, at least she stopped, though I got a quick glare from Mariah, barely noticeable, but I somehow caught it. Great job, Dumbass. I mumbled an apology to the little girl in time to see Isabel stomp off to her place, I'm guessing to wreck more havoc on Mike's heart.**

**Mariah let go of the still nameless guy and he ran off before anymore confrontation could occur.**

**"Monica, get off of AJ now, we're going home."**

**"But," the little girl pouted.**

**"No buts. You're annoying him and I probably am too, so let's go back home." I lowered Monica down, not wanting to get Mariah even more mad at me.**

**Mariah grabbed her little sister's hand and stormed off back to her house while I just stood there trying to thing of what I'd done wrong.**

**This old guy shook his head in amusement and pity for me. It was creeping me out as I realised I'd just been in a huge scene of interest and everyone was staring, so I went back to my house.**

**I was so glad to see that my mother's car wasn't in the driveway again. I had had enough drama today.**

**I trudged up to my room, jumping on the bed, not really messing it up too much more than it already was. I had a picture of Mariah, Mike, Monica, and I all together. I took it off the wall, I just couldn't look at it right then, but I looked at the picture of all of D-tent together, well all that I know anyway, other than Barfbag that is. **

**I really miss them all, even Zero and his quiet, unnerving self, but I miss Ziggy and Magnet most.**

**ZigZag was my best friend at Camp Green Lake. We told each other almost everything. Sometimes, I think he knew me better than I know myself. I wish he was here so he could help me with my problem with Mariah. I don't know why it was effecting me so bad. I just felt horrible.**

**"AJ!" Seth.**

**"What?" I called, not moving. I'm so lazy.**

**"Mail for you! Come get it now!" I craned my head up and raised an eyebrow. I got mail? Lots of stuff happening today.**

**I hurried out of my room and down the stairs, tripping on the last step and recieving a face-plant at the bottom.**

**"Ouch! Don't worry, World, I'm still intact and my handsome face has not a scratch," I said to my invisible, non-existant audience that watches my whole life.**

**"Nice to know, AJ, but really, I wasn't worried." Seth laughed at me and threw my precious letter at me as I sat up before he retreated back to the "Haven."**

**I raced back up the stairs before seeing who the letter was from, tripping again, but catching myself before I hit the floor.**

**I walked in my room before shutting the door and looked at who it was from. My jaw dropped for the second time that day. It was from Magnet and I eagerly openend it.**

**Yo Squid,**

**Hey Dawg, how ya doin'? Jus' chillin' here in Texas. Ya know, where our "home" is. Hah! I actually miss that place.**

**It's just not the same without D-tent. Amigos para vida.**

**Anyways, I'm thinkin', since I finally got my liscense, I'm gonna come up north. Mexican food up there is probably dead boring, but I'm having my abuela pack me some good stuff. I'll pack you some as well and force you to eat some real Mexican food!**

**Well, I'll be up in about two weeks, probably a week and a half from when you get this, so have our rooms ready. Yes I'm bringing a mystery person. Hah!**

**Best Buds,**

**Magnet**

**Magnet was coming here? Woo hoo! I miss D-tent. I wonder who the "mystery person" is. I kind of hoped it was his cousin, ummm, I think her name was Angela. The way it's pronounced is kind of wierd, but, hey. she's gorgeous.**

**I have a gut feeling though that it won't be Angela. I don't know why, but I don't think Magnet would bring her around me since he knows I think she's hotter than Satan could ever make Hell. It possibly could be that he thinks of her like a younger sister, but I don't know.**

**Magnet's letter got me in a great mood, so I folded it up really neat-like and started outside yet again. I started to head over to Mariah's to tell her the good news, but then I remembered the little spat we had just two hours ago, so then I went over to Mike's.**

**Mike's parents are rich. I mean, they have this huge house that was designed not by his mom, but by an interior decorater. That's just wow, but then again they're both lawyers. Mike was able to speak Lawyer from before he could walk, which is why I want to know how he can be so oblivious to what Isabel is doing to him, but he is.**

**Mike could do better than Isabel, but, I guess love makes you blind to everything, or maybe it gives you a different way to view things, like, you see what the final outcome is, and that's why people do the stupid stuff they do. My mom used to wait up every night for my no good dad to come home. Every night; stay up, drinking 'til she passed out, all the while crying. Sad and pathetic really, but that was my mom.**

**See, Mike is tall, like, six-four or something, and pretty well built. His black hair was curly and kept short. The ladies loved his blue eyes, they weren't really dark like sapphire, but not baby blue either, more like cerulean or cornflower. So he could have his pick of girls, but why he chose such a jezebel is beyond me.**

**I knocked on the huge, mahogany doors that led into Mike's "humble" abode. I heard the loud clopping of my friend's feet going down the stairs, and jumped when the doors thrusted forward.**

**Mike appeared a little flushed and without a shirt. His breathing was ragged, which I know wasn't from running to the door, and he was sporting a few newly-made hickies.**

**"Hey, AJ! You think you could come back later? Isabel is here." He winked at me.**

**"Ummm, you do know she was just cheating on you this morning, right?"**

**"Yeah, sure, whatever. Bye!" He shut the door in my face to go back to his beloved Isabel, God, right now, you have no idea how much I was to beat the shit out of him. I know I could deal him a lot of damage even though he could probably hurt me just as bad, but I'd have the advantage since I'm used to being beat.**

**I stormed off to the park, ranting about friends who don't listen when friends tell them that their partner is cheating. I sat by the pond and threw rocks in, venting my anger.**

**My day was like an emotional rollercoaster for me. The hardest day on me since Mom had come and my aunt died. It started off horrible, then good when I was with Mariah, then Isabel ruined it. My temper hurt Mariah and Monica so they got mad and then I felt like a jerk and very confused. Unknowingly, Magnet helped, then evil Mike and Isabel. My day was ruined by Isabel!**

**And my temper.**

**Sometimes, I hate my conscience. No, make that most of the time.

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	5. Of Dr Suess and Invitations

**Chapter 5: Of Dr Suess and Invitations**

_Hey thanks for the reviews, Mesaqt and loudgirlkate. Hey loudgirlkate, I'm not sure, and if I were to tell you, it'd ruin the story now wouldn't it?_

_Read and Review!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hated what I'd done to Mariah, but I still didn't know what I'd done wrong, so I don't know how I was supposed to apologize.

A whole week without her and her little sister was driving me insane. Mike was constantly either with Isabel, doing something for her, or at practice, and if he was with me, all he talked of was her.

And that got me to missing her, Mariah, that is.

When I woke up this Saturday morning, I hurriedly got in the shower and dressed.

Today was when Magnet was supposed to come. Oh, and I couldn't forget the mystery person, whom I still didn't the identity of.

Well, anyways, I stayed out back all day by the pool. It was fun, and reminded me of the heat of the desert. I don't know how I'm going to survive the Ohio winter, just thinking about it makes me shiver. Horrid weather!

After an hour or two, I got bored, so I headed off to the park. It wasn't too long of a walk, but all the while there, I was reciting The Cat in the Hat. I don't exactly know how that got stuck in my head, but I just kept reciting it aloud, and got people looking at me like I belonged in the nut house.

"Thing One and Thing Two screwed in a shoe." Okay, so what if I revised it a little bit? I mean, come on, how many teenagers do you know who can recite the book from front to back? Yeah, I don't know any either, and I have some crazy friends.

When I got to the park, I sat down on an old swing. I just started swinging and swinging, just like q\when I was really little. I used to want to swing so high to pass the bar and fly to the moon. Yeah, I know, I sound cheesy.

Soon, I left to go back home, since I was bored yet again. I have the attention span of a gnat sometime. But I went the long way, the way that passes Mariah's house.

I don't know why I do the things I do sometimes. That's why I was really good friends with ZigZag, I think. He would point out the obvious and even though he was weird, he had his logical moments.

I swear that kid was like a brother to me. It really sucks, not being able to talk to him everyday. I always had his back, and he always had mine.

Well, as I passed the conservative tan house that my friend lived in, I noticed Monica outside, playing in the yard.

I looked around for Mariah and didn't see her, so I went to the little blonde version of her.

"Hey, Monica, how are you?" I asked, squatting a bit to be more at her eye level.

"Hiya, AJ! Where have you been? I'm fine, but I've missed you bunches!" She was playing on the ground with little miniature dolls.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and told her that I was fine as well. I gave her a small hug and asked where Mariah was.

"She's inside, getting me some strawberry Kool-aid." She had a huge grin on her face like she'd just robbed the candy store, which was totally possible since most people could not say no to the squirt.

"Sounds like you hit the jackpot."

"Mmmhmmm. Why haven't you come over in awhile, AJ?" She looked up at me with her Cookie Monster blue eyes, making me feel guilty for not coming to see her.

"Ummm, your sister isn't too happy with me right now" I stammered.

"Why?"

"I...I really don't know, Monica. When I find out, I'll let you know, okay?"

"I guess so. Do you like like my sister?" I gulped nervously, and she giggled.

"Ummm." I didn't, did I? No, I can't. Anyways, how can you answer that?

"Monica, who're you talking to?" Out of the dark brown door came Mariah. Her wavy hair was pulled back in a half ponytail and a smile was on her face. Saved by Mariah! Once again.

"AJ, who likes you!" I could've strangled her! I didn't like Mariah like that!

"Don't be silly, Monica. AJ knows that I'm ticked at him, so he wouldn't be coming to my house. Now get in here for your Kool-aid before I drink it all." She leaned against the doorframe, her light blue tank top contrasting well with the dark brown color of it and her arms crossed over her chest.

At the threat of someone taking her Kool-aid, Monica jumped up and raced into the house, forgetting about her dolls and me. Before Mariah pushed off the doorframe and headed into the house, slamming the door, she glared at me with her dark blue eyes.

I sighed and started home since I felt like everything just hit the fan. I knew I shouldn't have come this way.

When I got home, there was a slightly rusted station wagon in the cement driveway. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. Well, I opened it first, then walked through. Yeah, I've always thought about walking through walls. Maybe that was because it definitely would've come to my advantage when I was a theif.

Seth was in the kitchen, doing something, I wasn't exactly sure what, I just know he was on his laptop and every few minutes, his deep chuckles would echo throughout the Haven's walls.

Beyond the laughing, I could hear splashing and more, well, laughter. And since I'm curious, I went to investigate. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, curiosity killed the cat, but guess what, I'm not a cat. Plus, satisfaction brought it back anyway.

So as I got to the sliding glass door, I looked through the transparent gate and saw two guys my age, laughing and dunking each other. One was tall and his usually frizzy blond hair was dark and wet, cling to his scalp. The other was of a stockier build that the blond with extremely short-cut black hair and a deep Mexican tan.

I hurried out the door, flinging it open causing it to bang in its groove and the two "invaders" to jump and freeze.

"Hey! When'd you get here?" I asked excitedly, walking out to the pool.

When they turned to face me, their faces held huge grins. They hopped out of the pool as I came up to them.

The shorter guy and I gripped hands and patted each other's backs in a sort-of embrace.

"Hey, Squid."

"I haven't been called that in awhile, but good to see you too, Mag." I told him before full out hugging the taller blond. Hey, it was a very manly hug.

"Hi, Buddy," the blond greeted.

"Hi, Ziggy," I replied as I pulled back from the hug. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. Two of my best friends from Camp Green Lake finally came to see me! It felt good. "So when'd you guys get here?"

"Like a half hour ago, Man. You knew we were coming, why didn't you stay here?" Magnet asked.

"I got bored," I answered bluntly, running a hand through my hair sheepishly as they burst out laughing.

"AJ! Phone for you!" yelled Seth from inside the kitchen.

"Damn, what's up, Man? You a stud now, or what?" Magnet was laughing.

"Oh yeah, such a stud," I muttered as I left them outside to go and take my phone call.

"Hello?" I questioned when I picked up the high-tech silver cordless.

"Hey, AJ, you're invited to my party tonight." It was Isabel.

"Ummm. I don't think I can make it. See, I've got a few old friends over-"

"They can come too. Look, I wouldn't ask if Mike didn't want you to be there. So you're coming." she said, cutting me off.

"Fine, I'll come, but my friends are too!"

"Whatever, bye." With that, she hung up on me. I held the phone away and glared at it like it was Isabel herself.

When I turned around, after setting the little phone back in its cradle, Magnet and ZigZag were there. ZigZag had a blond brow cocked up in question and I noticed that his hair was already starting to frizz again.

"So, ummm, guys, would you like to go to a party tonight? We really don't have to if you don't want to, I mean, it's up to you." I wondered if they'd catch the hint that I absolutely wanted to go.

Don't you love sarcasm?

"Are there going to be girls?" Ziggy asked. I laughed and answered yes, that there would be.

"Hot chicks?" Magnet perked up.

"Yes," I sighed.

"We're in!" they both said in the same enthusiastic tone at the exact same time. I wonder when they became twins?

They'd make an odd set of twins, don't you think? I think so. C'mon Ziggy's got blond hair, blue eyes, and is as tall as the empire state building. Magnet's got the deep Mexican tan and accent, and dark brown eyes and black hair. How much of an opposite can you get?

"Hey, Seth! I guess we're going to a party tonight at Isabel's!" I called to the tapping sounds that I knew were from his keyboard.

"Okay, just be home by one!"

I sighed as I listened the excited chit-chat of Ziggy and Mag and Seth murmuring about his good ol' high school days.


	6. Of A White Dress

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Hey. Thanks for waiting and putting up with my slow updates. It takes time to get these the way they are and I get writer's block a lot. So sorry.**

**Thanks to Demon-pup and Loudgirlkate for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to a dedicated fan, Loudgirlkate. This is the chapter you've been waiting for, girl. Hope you enjoy! Well, Later. Read and Review, please.**

* * *

Since the party started at eight, we got ready around seven. I know, it sounds like a girl's amount of time to get ready, but we actually only had about a half hour. Mike was stopping by to pick us up on his way.

Well, anyways, I was getting ready in my room while ZigZag was doing the same in the room to the left of mine and Magnet was in the room to the right of mine.

I don't know how many rooms this house has. I should make that my goal. I've lived here for a few months now, and I still don't know how many rooms are in these walls. And if you ask me, that's kind of sad.

Well, anyways, I ended up looking in the mirror, surveying myself. My dark blue jeans were baggy, but not to where they'd fall down to my ankles and I had on a fitted black t-shirt with a black, long-sleeve dress shirt that was unbuttoned. I also had on a hint of this new cologne that smelled kind of like sandalwood, but a bit sweeter. I hoped I looked good enough. Good enough for what? I don't know.

Somehow, all three of us guys wound up being ready at the same time. It was kind of weird.

ZigZag was in this white shirt that had a collar and a pair of tan khakis. It made him look like he should be in a private school. His baby blue eyes sparkled with mischief. I wonder what he's thinking.

Magnet was in black jeans and a black wife beater. He had a red dress shirt on as well that was left unbuttoned, showing off his lean muscled frame. Damn, I really sound girly right now, huh?

We waited about ten minutes outside before my buddy, Mike, showed up. He had that one song from Space Jam blaring through the sound system of his truck. You know, that song that goes, 'Hit 'em high, hit 'em low." Yeah, that's the one.

I don't think the neighbors really liked it, but hey nobody hated Mike.

He gestured for us to climb in the back, so we did. Mike waited about five seconds for us to get settled before he speeded off to Isabel's house. See, Mike was even void of traffic laws for some reason that's unfathomable.

"Where'd he learn to drive?" Magnet yelled over the blaring. He sounded a bit bitter and looked like he was going to be sick. Oh God, he doesn't get motion sickness, does he? If so, throw up over the side of the truck, not on me!

Okay, that was mean. My friend might get sick and all I can think is don't throw up on me, but really, I didn't want puke all over me.

We approached Isabel's sprawling mansion in about ten minutes, and we were all fine. There was a pool in the front yard that was fed water from a waterfall that started on the balcony. People were swimming and I could hear the hip hop music from down the street. It was that song by 50 Cent called Candy Shop. Even though the song was just all about sex, I liked it. Come on, I'm a teenage guy, what do you expect?

Magnet, Ziggy, and I hopped out of the side of the truckbed, Magnet looking a little better since we've stopped moving. After taking a minute to let Magnet get his bearings, we strode into the house that was trembling into submission from the loud music.

Mike had already left, in search of his green eyed vixen of a girlfriend, so he missed ZigZag's wonderful performance.

As we crossed the threshold, ZigZag grabbed his collar with his thumb and fore finger, popping it up viciously. Even though this was mildly amusing as is, he had to yell in his most girly voice, "Pop tha' colla', holla'!" I swear I did not know this kid. Okay, sue me, I did. Even if you did sue, you wouldn't get anything. I have nothing too valuable.

Well, Ziggy caught a lot of stares from his wonderful performance. Magnet and I pushed him farther into the room, laughing as we went.

I scanned the crowd, looking for people I knew, but my brown-tinted looking glasses that I call eyes settle on one person, and I couldn't take my eyes away from them. After a moment of me staring, her dark, entrancing blue eyes rose to meet mine and locked their gaze with mine, her tanned cheeks becoming graced with a pink glow. I couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto my face.

The girl was standing, talking to a group of girls who noticed her gaze was to me and had started giggling, causing her to blush more. She looked to be about a head shorter than me, maybe just under. Her dark brown, wavy tresses flowed to the middle of her back, and I was surprised to see she was in a lower cut dress, but she didn't appear to be self-conscience. In fact, her back was straight and she held her self-confidence about her as if it were an invisible orb surrounding her.

I swallowed and licked my upper lip, still staring at her even though she'd lowered her gaze to the ground. Oh God, now I feel like a stalker. I quickly turned and settled my gaze on another girl who was obviously trying to drown herself in beer because she was chugging it faster that a train eats the tracks.

I could have told her that that will screw her life up, but lots of people probably have already told her that, and some people just need to learn things the hard way.

A hand rested on my shoulder, and I looked up to see the light blue eyes of ZigZag. He smiled at me knowingly and yelled over the music, "You like her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously. I already knew though.

"You like that girl. The little, half-Hispanic one wearing the almost knee length, scoop-neck white dress." I looked at him wierdly. Where'd he learn so much about fashion? Wha-? I live with my mom and three sisters, what do you expect?" Oh.

"So do you like her?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I stated stubbornly and walked off to get some sort of drink that isn't alcoholic. I didn't see his evil smile.

He followed me to the kitchen where I got a twenty ounce Mountain Dew and threw him a Pepsi. He's a Pepsi fanatic.

"Don't deny it, I saw the was you looked at her, Squidly," He said in a very Yoda-like tone. Yes, I've watched Star Wars, is that a crime?

"Looked at who?" I was being really stubborn, and I'm proud to admit that I can be more stubborn than anyone else I know.

"The hot little Mexican in the white dress out there that you couldn't take your eyes off." He was speaking slowly as if speaking to a little kid.

Hey, did you know that a kid is a baby goat? Yeah, interesting tid-bit of information that is really, utterly pointless.

"Don't call Mariah hot," I nearly growled. Ziggy laughed and held up his hands in an I-give-up gesture.

"I don't want her, Squid, it's you that does."

"No, I don't. I can't like her." He rose a blond brow in question.

"Why? Is she, like, your friend's sister or somethin'?"

"No, not really. She's, like, my best friend up here. I can't like her. Not as anything more than a friend anyway." He grinned.

"You can't decide who you like. You fall for people with your heart, not because of your relationship with them or with any reason. You just fall for them. So, get over this nonsense and ask her out." When did he become Dr. Phil? Damn, Ziggy is gettin' too psychological for his own good. I must have dazed out because soon I found his long piano fingers snapping in my face to get attention.

"You really like her, don't you? Ziggy asked, really intrigued, well, seemingly anyways.

I nodded then shook my head no. He rose an eyebrow, chuckling.

"Ye- no... I don't know," I groaned, rubbing the back of my neck, looking off to the side, looking out the kitchen doorway towards, well, yeah, you know.

No he was laughing and patting my back, telling me about how proud he was that I was growing up. And in response, I told him to shut his nugget, but that just made him laugh harder, almost to where tears were in his eyes. What can I say? He's easily excitable.

After he got over his fit of giggles, we headed back out to the party. Magnet was dancing with a couple of girls. Yeah, a couple. He's such a player.

I went over to talk to Mariah. She looked gorgeous, but I can't think she does, right? I mean, it'd be really awkward, right?

I tapped her on her white-clad shoulder, and she turned around. I gave a small smile and said hi.

"Hey, AJ. What do you want?" Ouch.

"I wanted to say sorry, and I want to be friends with you again. Please?" I must have sounded pathetic.

"Alright we can be friends, but don't yell at Monica again. I've had some bad experiences and I don't want her to have them too." I rose an eyebrow, I wonder what those experiences were, but I wasn't going to ask right then.

"You look great tonight," I told her, feeling my cheeks heat up in a blush. I never blush around girls, what's my deal?

"Thank you." She smiled, and blushed too. I couldn't ask her to dance however since Mike decided he wanted to leave. Don't ask me why. He was just pissed and yeah, I didn't want to get him more mad.

We gathered up ZigZag, and peeled Magnet away from the girls and left. It was a pretty uncomfortable ride, though it was much slower and there was no music. I knew something was wrong, but with Mike, you gotta leave him alone for awhile.

* * *


End file.
